


Demon Sorcerer of Ink

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [60]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Between demon sorcerers, ancient powers, and other strangeness, things are about to take a strange turn at Sillyvision Studios.





	1. Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright

"I really appreciate the help, Joey."

Looking up at the demon he had befriended so long ago, and who had inspired the star of his cartoon, Joey smiled and nodded. "To be honest, I had a few doubts about the idea, but to see them running and hiding instead of trying to conquer the world..."

"And now the one who killed my family is dead." Ben Di, Demon Sorcerer of Ink grinned in triumph. "Which leads to an important question: what do I do with the powers he stole?"

He held out his hands, and eleven small spheres of light emerged from the sleeves of his robe. Inside each, a different symbol could be seen.

Joey looked closely at them, raising an eyebrow. "Only eleven here. Is one missing?"

"The power of combustion wasn't stolen," Ben Di explained. "Shendu was technically a dragon, after all. Anyway, since the original owners of the powers are long dead, they'll have to find new owners. Before I let them do that, I'll let you pick one out as a token of my thanks."

Tapping his chin in thought, Joey examined the orbs. He knew what powers corresponded to which symbol, and that two of them--the Tiger and the Dog--were back to their prior state--being absorbed with all those other powers had thrown them out of whack.

"I may not be that experienced with chi magic, but I know quite a bit about it," he mused. "And the tiger power--in its natural state--provides the ability to fully use one's chi, without the need for any focus aids. Seems to me like that would be the best choice for me."

"You sure?" Ben Di asked. "Protection is just as useful as immortality, and healing could..."

"I'm sure."

"Alright then." The ink demon allowed the orb with the tiger symbol to float forward. It entered Joey's body, a matching mark appearing on his left ankle as it bound itself to him. Meanwhile, the other orbs flew off, heading out of the studio before going off in different directions.

"Wonder who they'll choose," Joey thought aloud. "It's unlikely they'll have any idea what's happened to them?"

"That's why I made sure they'll go to some of the studio workers," Ben Di said. "Don't know who specifically, but that way, we won't have to go looking for them."

Looking out of a nearby window, Joey nodded. Things were about to get a lot more interesting...


	2. Animal Mysticism, Part 1

The next morning, Henry woke up to find a strange mark on his right ankle. It was shaped like a rabbit, and was etched in purple, almost like a tattoo.

"Huh? Where'd this come from?"

He tried to wash it off during his shower, to no avail. Deciding to worry about it later, he quickly grabbed a couple of toast slices and hurried out. Linda had taken his car since hers was being fixed, meaning he had to try and catch a bus. Unfortunately, just as he reached the stop, he saw it start to pull away.

"Maybe if I run, I might be able to catch up."

As Henry started to run, the mark on his ankle began to glow softly, causing a strange warm feeling. Without warning, his speed began to increase, making him a blur of motion. Upon stopping, he found himself several blocks down, the bus far behind him.

"Wha--? How did I do that?"

(BATIM)

Writing cartoon songs wasn't easy, as Sammy knew full well. As such, he'd set up a cot in his office for those times when he needed a quick nap. Having finished a song for the most recent episode, he decided to catch up on sleep.

As he closed his eyes, however, the pale green sheep mark on his left shoulder glowed softly. The sensation of warmth startled the music director enough that he opened his eyes, only to find he was looking down at his own body. Much to his relief, he could see his chest rise and fall, assuring him that he wasn't dead.

"Sammy?" Wally poked his head in. "I gotta drain the ink."

"Alright," Sammy groaned. "Just be quiet."

It seemed that Wally hadn't heard him, and judging from how he didn't seem to notice anything strange, he couldn't see him either. Reaching out, Sammy tried to tap Wally's shoulder, only for his hand to pass through him. Shocked, he followed Wally out, rising off the floor slightly as he did so.

"I know I'm not dead," he said to himself, watching the janitor go. "So...is this...an out of body experience?"

He remembered hearing about such things, but had never taken the idea seriously until now. Part of him wanted to return to his body, but another part of him was curious, particularly since he'd noticed a reddish-brown mark shaped like a monkey on the janitor's right hand.

Curiosity won out, so he made his way up to Joey's office, certain that the studio director knew something. He didn't bother to take the stairs or lift, since he could just float through the ceiling. As he entered, he saw Joey kneeling on the floor in front of a mirror, holding a fan and chanting.

"Blut und tinte, blut und tinte, blut und tinte..."

(BATIM)

Closing the door to the men's room, Norman looked around to make sure he was alone. Once he was satisfied that no one else was in there, he removed his shirt, looking down at the dark green snake mark in the middle of his chest.

"Alright," he muttered, tracing the mark with one finger. "Now, what exactly are you doin' there?"

As if in response to his query, the mark began to glow. In the blink of an eye, the projectionist vanished.

"Hey, anyone in here?" One of the band members poked his head in. Seeing no one, he shrugged, entered, and entered one of the stalls. A moment later, the door opened and closed again, seemingly on its own.

(BATIM)

"Oh, Allison!" Susie smiled in relief as the other voice actress entered. "Glad you're here. I need you to take a look at something."

Turning, she lifted up her shirt so that Allison could see her back. Nestled between her shoulder blades was a red mark shaped like a rooster.

"Hey, you've got one too." Allison removed one of her gloves, revealing a pale purple mark resembling a horse's head on her left hand.

"Where do you think they came from?" Susie wondered aloud. "I mean, if I were to get a tattoo, it wouldn't be of a rooster--huh?"

The mark had started to glow softly and emanate warmth, causing her to try and look at it. As she did so, a few random objects began to rise into the air, as did Susie.

(BATIM)

Hearing the screen coming from the Heavenly Toys room, Thomas ran in to see Shawn backing away from one of the reject toys--namely, a Charley doll that was missing its eyes. Nearby, another living reject toy--an Edgar doll with two mouths and two missing arms--huddled in fear behind a large Boris doll.

"What the hell?"

Shawn looked up in relief. "Tommy! Boy, am I glad to see you." He gestured to the animated toys. "I dunno how this happened, but--agh!"

The Charley doll lunged at him, only to be stopped by a blast of energy. A moment later, Grant emerged, rubbing his eyes, which seemed to be smoking.

"You two alright?"

Shawn nodded, but before he could get up, the doll moved. As it made to stand, the grey rat mark on the toymaker's left thigh glowed. Instantly, the doll collapsed.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on?"


	3. Animal Mysticism, Part 2

"Okay, here's what we know." Henry stood in front of the whiteboard, drawing a three-column table. The first column was labeled 'Name,' and had the names of everyone present. The second was labeled 'Mark,' and the third 'Ability.'

"Each of us woke up this morning with a strange mark somewhere on our bodies, and not long after, found that we had some sort of...unusual ability."

Moving so that everyone could see the chart, he pointed with the marker. "For example, I have a rabbit mark on my right ankle, and I was able to run to work in less than five minutes."

"I got this," Wally said, holding up his hand so they could see his mark. "And I...may have accidentally turned Thomas's cigarettes into moths..."

"Well, I am trying to quit." The mechanic rolled up his right sleeve, revealing a dark blue mark shaped like an ox's head on his shoulder. "Me, I don't know my own strength anymore--I keep breaking things."

Sammy was next. "I had an out of body experience earlier, during which I recall seeing Joey engaging in some sort of ritual." He sighed. "If anyone knows anything about what's going on, it's most likely him."

"I'll talk to him," Henry reassured the music director. "Meantime...Norman?"

Norman gave a nod, shut his eyes, and vanished. A moment later, he reappeared, his shirt raised to reveal his mark. Sammy had also revealed his, rolling up his sleeve.

"I can move things without touching them," Susie spoke up, demonstrating with a marker.

Allison looked around before seeing a cut on Shawn's hand. "Mind if I look at that?"

He obliged, letting her take his hand. As she took it, the mark on her hand glowed. Slowly, the cut vanished, leaving no sign it was ever there.

"So you heal." Henry quickly added that to the chart. "What about you two?"

"I broke my glasses blasting a doll that Shawn accidentally brought to life," Grant said dryly. "As for marks, he's got a rat on his, and I have a pig. I'd show you, but..."

"Wait a second." Henry started counting on his fingers. "Rabbit, monkey, ox, sheep, snake, rooster, horse, rat, pig..."

He turned and added to the second column. "So there are probably three more--the tiger, the dragon, and the dog."

Susie snapped her fingers. "Like the Chinese Zodiac."

"Exactly." Henry turned back. "The only other person working here who could have a mark would be Joey, so if he does have one..."

(BATIM)

Setting down the bottle of ink, Joey placed a large fan in the center of the circle he'd drawn. Beside him, Ben Di cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, let's do this." He raised his hand, and the ink puddles around the room sprang to life, swirling around him in streams.

"Lass es fließen, Lass es fließen, Lass es fließen..."

The fan to glow softly, as an image appeared above it--the image of Machu Picchu. It grew larger, becoming wide enough to step through, and Ben Di did so.

"Joey, I need to talk to you about something--"

Caught off guard, Joey stumbled backward, falling through the portal. Henry tried to grab him, only to fall through as well. As soon as they were gone, the portal closed behind them.


End file.
